Daddy I Need You!
by twilightlovengirl
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Isabella Salvatore, Damon and Katherine daughter. Katherine left once she was born. Bella is Damon's 'Danger Magnet'. Damon is the overprotective dad and Stefan is always there for them. But what happens when Edward leaves and all she wants is her Daddy. What will Damon do to the Cullen's? -the rest is in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy I Need You!**

**Author: twilightlovengirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Twilight Saga, I wish I did it would be nice to own Edward, Damon, and Stefan. JK! :) **

**Summary: **_Isabella Swan is actually Isabella Salvatore, Damon and Katherine daughter. Katherine left once she was born. Bella is Damon's 'Danger Magnet'. Damon is the overprotective dad and Stefan is always there for them. But what happens when Edward leaves and all she wants is her Daddy. What will Damon do to the Cullen's? And most important will there ever see the Cullen's again, and does Edward still love her?_

_He left me! He fuzzing left me! After all the shit we went through! How could he! I love him and he left me! I love him._ This is what my mind is saying to me as I sit on my bed. I'll start out sobbing get mad then get sad again and start sobbing again, because I'll never see him again. I've been with Charlie for 2 hours since he left and I can't stop sobbing and getting angry. I told Charlie not to call my Daddy because he doesn't need to hear this he might think I'm week. Man, my mind it's going crazy I have so many things on it its crazy. I'm tired. Finally I just fell into a dream full of nightmares.

**Damon's POV**

I was at the grill talking to the 'gang' as they like to call themselves. I think there their all crazy, I can tell you right now someone we like will die soon because of their stupidity. Then my phone started vibrating, I didn't cheek the caller ID.

"_What?" I snapped._

"**Why are all the Salvatore's moody today." He mumbled**.

"_Charlie?, what is she hurt, is she okay? Dammit Charlie answer!" I said while getting up and going to the bar to sit, I haven't told anyone about Isabella, my daughter. Except Stefan, since she is her niece. _

"**Shut up! I'm not supposed to be calling you right now, but she is asleep and safe but I need to talk to you-"**

Then I heard the worst sounds that brook my heart. My daughters blood curling scream. She was saying stuff like_**'No! Please don't leave! I love you! How could you!' **_then more screaming

"_CHARLIE WHATS HAPPENING!" I yelled! At him ignoring the weird looks I got from people._

Stefan heard me and led me outside with him to hear the conversation too.

"**Bell's honey it was just a dream no need to worry. It's okay, it's okay." **

"**Ahhhhhhh! Oh my gosh Charlie I'm so sorry! It's just been hard since you know." Bella said and she started crying. **

**He signed "I'll call you back. Then we will talk about her okay? Bye!" he said and hung up.**

"Dammit! Stefan did you hear that! I have to get her! She needs me, obviously. I knew something would happen to her." I said to Stefan

"Damon, you need to wait. He said he wasn't supposed to call you so maybe Isabella wants to fix it herself, first." Stefan said.

"Yep, I'm going to get her." I said, ignoring Stefan. Then went to my house to pack and then I'm going to get my baby girl!

**Meanwhile at Charlie's house (3****rd**** POV)**

Bella was sobbing again. She needed her Dad. She can't go through this without him he would understand, right? I'll leave in a couple of years after all I do have an eternity. I'll do about 4 more years then leave once I'm ready this time I'll go to a big city, Paris, New York, anywhere after that. Bella decided to call Damon.

**Damon's POV **

"_Hello?" _ I said.

"**Hey, Daddy." **Bella said sounding really sad.

"_Oh Honey, I've missed you so much! What's up?" _

"**I umm can I umm go home with you and Uncle Stefan, I had a problem." **

"_What! Honey what happened? And of course you can come home."_

She sounded like she was about to cry soon. So she whispered. **"I'll tell you later and come pick me up at Forks, Washington. I love you got to go bye" **I heard faint sobbing before she hung up. I signed. What she didn't know is I'm almost there; I'll be there in 2 hours.

_2 hours later._

I was knocking on Charlie's door. What people didn't know is he is a warlock, a very powerful on at that. I wouldn't leave my _figlia _unprotected. What kind of father would I be then? I scoffed at my thoughts. Right then Isabella came down wearing what looked like Charlie's shirts and PJ pants. Looking very red-eyed. Her eyes widened when she saw me and said "Da-Daddy what are you doing here so early?"

"The real question is what are you wearing?" I said kind of pissed.

"Umm I umm" I cut her off with

"Go change while I talk to Charlie so we can leave." I ordered in my 'argue with me and I'll kill' you voice.

She nodded and I went in the kitchen to talk with Charlie about what Isabella has been up to.

"Damon nice to see you!" Charlie said.

"You too Charlie. What is up with Isabella?" I asked getting right to the point.

"She had a-" right then Isabella came in the doors glaring at me. I smirk. She rolls her eyes then returns to glaring at me. Then I notice she looks different with her contacts and wig.

"Isabella you know you look beautiful in anything but you look too much like your mother take off the wig and contacts, and nice outfit, but go change no one can see you in those cloths." I say earning an eye roll from Isabella.

She is wearing a Blood Red belly shirt with a leather jacket, and black skinny jeans with red high-heals. With just a touch of make-up.

"Nope" she says. Making me roll my eyes, she continues "I haven't dressed like this since I lived here. I had to act human and I even had a rusty truck. It sucked!"

I chuckled, "Lets go" I say. She nods and goes and hugs Charlie and whispered "Thanks Charlie, once I'm better I'll do something for you. Love you Charlie." And kissed his cheek.

He blushed a little bit and nodded.

Once we were in the car she looked tired and happy but a hint of sadness in her eyes.

So I asked "What happed? You know you will have to tell me sooner or later, right?" I saw a tear roll down her face and I regretted saying that.

"Later, Okay?" She whispered.

"Okay. So your Uncle Stefan fell in love." I said it like it wasn't important, her eyes winded and that is how I started telling her about everything up until the point where we are now where Klaus is now a hybrid and Elijah betrayed us.

When I finished we were almost at the house, about ten minutes.

**Stefan's POV**

I was talking with Elena and the Gang about the hybrid problem we have been having, but then the doors to the Grill opened. And Damon and Bella walked in Bella looking confident as ever. I smirked, like father like daughter…

When people saw Bella they wolf-whistled, while Damon and I glared at them. That was my niece they were hollering about!

**Damon's POV**

My daughter is getting whistled at! God damn! I knew I should have made her change.

We went right to the gang as they liked to call themselves. And I took the last seat so I made Bella sit on my lap. She blushed a bit and nodding getting my point. She knew she didn't want her getting whistled at and she knew it. I smiled proud she knew me enough to see that. Some of the staring stopped when she sat on my lap but it still went on.

The table got really silent suddenly. It was like we were waiting for someone to pop out of nowhere and say 'Marry Christmas!' or something!

"So Damon, who's your new Girl-Toy?" Blondie said. I flinched and Stefan nocked her upside the head. I smirked at that.

"So Damon, what are we going to tell them?" Bella asked and mentally said _Tell them were getting married! Then we could take a pick of their faces and use it as blackmail! _

I smirked and nodded a tad and said "Meet Bella Swan my fiancée" I smirked as all their mouths dropped to the floor. Except for Stefan, he knew we loved to tell them stupid stories first.

Bella got out her Camera and took a picture and said "You can tell them now. I don't want to harass them all day. I have to tell you and Uncle Stefan a story latter."

"Guys, guys, this is actually Bella Salvatore my daughter."

Their mouths dropped even more open and I saw Bella go get some alcohol, I smirked she is defiantly my daughter…

**Bella's POV**

I went to go get some alcohol, I would need some for telling this story.

When I got back dad had finished where I was and what he knew what happened.

"So who's the mother?" a brown haired kid asked.

My family flinched when they thought about it, then we looked down, I don't want to talk about it right now.

"Any way we are going to the bordering house to talk anyone can come but there might be tears." Dad said bluntly. I smirked always so blunt…

When we got back I went to unpack it only took about 2 minutes. When I was done I went downstairs and found all of Dads and Uncle Stefan's friends in the living room talking. I sat down waiting for questions.

"Wait first tell me what your names are?" I asked forgetting about that part.

"Well I'm Jeremy, that's Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Matt." Jeremy pointed out to me. I smiled grateful for his help.

I heard dad growl but I ignored them.

"Okay dad ask your questions."

"What happened while you were there?" Dad asked.

I signed I knew this was coming sooner or later I just preferred later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!: Bella has never meet or seen her mother, just knows stories.**

**Also I made a mistake, we are at the part in the series where we are right before the sacrifice and Elijah is planning with them. Basically the episode where Jewels attacks Damon.**

**Damon's POV**

Bella started her story like this. "I went to Washington, Forks Washington, to be exact. I wanted to try to live a human life like Uncle Stefan, but without the Bunny diet. I even went as far as compelling the Chief of Police he had a daughter. I was named Isabella Swan, but the first day I was there I noticed _them_." Bella said getting teary eyed.

"It's okay Baby B, I'm here. No need to worry." I whispered to Bella.

Bells ignored me and continued "_They _had golden eyes instead of red; pail white and smelled of roses. Four guys three girls. They were Cold Ones."

"Let me guess you fell in love with one and wait what! YOU HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH COLD ONES! ISABELLA MARIE SALVITORE! HAVE I TOUGHT YOU NOTHING! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I yelled at her, but stopped once I saw her getting sad.

"I fell in love with one, he was amazing, like a freaking Greek God he had Uncle Steffie's hair but it was soooo much better he had Greek God Sex Hair! Okay getting off topic. They thought I was human so I acted like it. One day they were playing Baseball and a coven of nomads came one named James liked my smell. We ran away from the coven to Phoenix but I thought he had The Chief of Polices ex-wife so I went to save her, bad idea. When I did I figured out he never had her, he tricked me. He beat me up pretty bad and I couldn't heal fast because I was eating way less than ever so I would heal like a human, wait a second actually I'm really thirsty I'll be back." Bella said before I could yell at her for starving herself.

She came back a second latter with 6 blood bags she chugged them down and said "Anyways I was getting beat up and then he bite me, I was freaked I didn't know what to do, but let me tell you that sucker burned! But then the Cold One coven came and killed James, then the one I loved he sucked the venom out and saved me.-"

"Well where is he I want to thank him for saving you." I said standing up.

She burst out crying and stops and I turn to her. I say "I'm sorry Baby; I didn't mean to upset you."

She cries on my shoulder for a second then continues. "When I got back to Forks it was going normal, me and him were officially dating but then his family decided to throw a birthday party for my birthday, by the way you both forgot to call me on! I am officially pissed at you guys for that." Me and Stefan lowered our head in shame.

"Anyways I had the party it was beautiful but then I got to the presents and got a paper cut, like you said before clumsiest vampire ever! And the newest member had the power of empathy and felt all the blood lust and tried to attack me but the guy I love pushed me into a wall of glass vases and made me bleed more. It took all my will power to not Vamp face on their As- I mean butts. A couple days after the guy I love took me to the woods and broke up with me said I was 'Useless' and 'that I didn't belong in his world' and 'that I was a distraction' I cried for days before I called you Daddy. I was actually going to tell him that I was a vampire that same day but he did that so that didn't work out." She was crying after she said that.

I was frozen in shock and anger. How dare that mother fuzzer leave my daughter in the woods! She could have gotten a cold if she was human! Oh that Sparkly Bitch is dead! She could have gotten bitten by a wolf. Oh he is dead, he left my angel! Oh that's it!

I went to Bella and hugged her with Steffen. I let her cry. She needed it; she is broken by that stupid Cold One! But while I was doing that everyone was yelling "How dare he you deserve better Bella! Oh his is going to pay!"

"Bells who is it I'll kill them! How dare they leave you?" I yelled.

"Dad no offence but no way in heck, am I letting you know his name. I love him still."

"How could you love him? He sounds horrible! I can't believe I was going to thank him! Baby are you okay?"

She nodded and said "Dad I'm okay, but I wanted you and Uncle Steffie, oh and Uncle Steffie can I see you in the kitchen?"

He nodded and left.

**Bella's POV**

"Okay spill! Daddy told me you fell in love! Was that The Elena the one who is supper nice?"

"Yea that's her. She is so beautiful."

"OH MY GOSH! This is great Uncle Steffie! I'm so happy for you! I might finally have an aunt!" I joked.

He playfully shoved me. I laughed. When we went back there I saw that Dad is going somewhere I said "Dad where you going?"

"To the grill I need to ask someone something. Stefan watch her!" I nodded but pouted at the last part.

*The Part Where He Meats Jewels*

Finally he is back he took almost 4 hours!

I got explained again what happened. The moon is out now, great just my luck a full moon too.

When dad got back I hugged him. then went to sit on the couch and Rose was right next to me she seemed nice, dad came in and suddenly a huge wolf came through the window and went for Dad but I got up and went right in its way so it bite me instead. I cry out in pain. Rose kills the wolf while it was biting me and Daddy drops what he is doing and runs to me.

I say one last phrase before I slip into darkness "I love you Daddy."

**Don't worry you Sally Saspirilies she isn't dead… yet. She just went unconscious because of pain. I bet you guys got scared right there. Well I did too while writing it. *sheepish smile* **

**Read the notes at top if you didn't because that is IMPORTANT! **

**I'm not saying review but you can if you want, do what you want.**

**Love You All, Don't Die!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry I spelled her name wrong it is actually 'Jules'! I am sooooooooo sorry! Ps I'll be fallowing the plot by a small bite, but if it's wrong tell me. **

**Damon's POV**

The worst the imaginable just happened; Jules, the wolf I just meet, came through my window breaking it, and tried to bite me. But instead of me moving my daughter jumps in the way and gets bite. I am so stupid! Why did I anger a wolf on a full moon! If rose didn't kill that wolf she would be dying a painful death! Stupid Bitch! Ha-ha get it, stupid brain for thinking like that right now!

Bella my poor Bella if only I would have gotten bite. I didn't realize I was crying till I saw tear drops on my little girls face. Stefan came in then and stopped in his tracks when he saw me and Rose crying over Bella's body. He zoomed over to us once he got out of his shock.

"What happened?" Stefan said with tears in his eyes.

"Jules, the new werewolf, came through the window and tried to bite me but Bella got in its way before I got bite; but Bella got bite. Now Bella's passed out from pain." I said, with tears in my eyes and my voice cracking.

He nodded. We waited about 2 hours before she woke up.

She groaned and said "What happened?"

Then it hit her; she remembered and went to get a mirror and gasped in shock. Her neck looked awful. It was getting worse too. She started coughing up speaks of blood; I ran over to her and picked her up and ran to my room with her in my arms bridal style.

She said "Thanks."

She is getting weaker I can see it I need to talk to Stefan about this. But first I need to ask some questions.

"Baby why did you do that? This should be me on this bed not you."

"Daddy, would you have saved me?" Bella asked.

I nodded I knew I would save her if I could.

"Well, there is your answer. Besides my mate left me, I have nothing else to live for; besides you and Uncle Stefan." Bella said sadly.

"No baby you have your whole after life ahead of you. Don't worry I'll fix it. Me and your Uncle Stefan will find a way to fix it. Don't give up on hope." I said with determination.

She nodded but I saw the pity and disbelief in her eyes. "I'll be back Bells." I said and kissed her forehead.

I went out and saw Stefan. I motioned for him to come outside with me, he nodded in understanding.

Once we were outside I said "We have to find a cure, or she is going to die and it will be my entire fault. I need my baby girl, forever."

I know it sounds selfish but she is my entire existents, if she dies I don't know what I would do. I know what you are thinking 'I thought Katharine was your humanity and the love of your life?' Well you're wrong, I love my baby girl, and once Katharine left I knew she was never the one for me. But I wanted to get her out of the tomb for Bella to finally meet her mother. But that didn't work.

"Let's ask Elijah, he is an Original he should be able to help us" Saint Stefan said, always with the 'good' ideas.

I sighed we don't have any other resources so I guess I have too. "Yea we don't have anywhere else to go."

Once we got to Elijah's apartment. We knocked, on the door. He looked more than surprised to see us there he didn't let us in so I know there are humans in there.

"Gentlemen what a surprise." Elijah said with his accent.

"Quite with the chit-chat we came here for a reason, we need your help with my-"

"What he means to say is we really need your help a werewolf came in our house today and bite someone we know and we want to get the cure." Stefan said.

"I know what the cure is; yes. But who is this person you are talking about?"

Me and Stefan shared a look, I answered.

"Isabella my daughter." He spit out his whine, I didn't even notice he was drinking. Well I learned my lesson; _PAY MORE ATTENTION!_

"Impossible, how do you have a daughter?" Elijah asked, it was funny to see him like this he is almost always calm and collective. Very amusing.

I was going to give him a sarcastic reply but then I saw the look on his face it basically showed 'Don't if you value your life' look.

"When I was human, me and Katharine had a kid. We don't know how it was possible; but we did. When Bella was born the incident with the vampires happened so Katharine left us basically because, she wasn't in the tomb." I said.

"Well this is peculiar I've never heard of such a thing." Elijah muttered.

"Show me the girl, I will cure her. And in return you must let me spend as much time with her as I choose." Elijah said.

Stefan looked at me before saying "As long as she will not be harmed then yes; we agree."

**Alice's POV**

_Suddenly a huge wolf came through the window and went for a guy with black hair and blue eyes but Bella got up vampire speed and went right in its way so it bite Bella instead. Bella cried out in pain. Another girl goes and kills the wolf while it was biting Bella and the black haired man; he drops what he is doing and runs to Bella. _

_Bella says one last phrase before she slip into darkness but I couldn't hear it. _

I gasp and yell "Stop!" everyone stops what they are doing and goes to me even Edward who hasn't been out of his room since we left Bella.

"Bella is going to die, we have to go get her!" I say. Looking mainly at Edward. He looks shocked and sighed I can tell he is having a battle with-in himself. Then he says…

**Well there you go! Another chapter, sorry I've been kinda slow; I'm getting braces on Monday so I'm nervous. Well do what you want and review if you would like. **

**Love You All, Don't Die!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I have news! Yeah! LOL! I got an editor her pen name is 'Jamara6' she seems like a wonderful person! So lots of love to her for editing my story! :) **

**Also I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. (Do I have to put that every chapter? If not, I'm not putting it.) **

**Edward's POV**

I don't really have feelings for Bella I figured that out the day or her birthday party. I was only trying to protect the human girl. But none the less I wish for her well-being and such. I would like to keep her as a friend, but I saw the look on her face when I was breaking up with her I knew we couldn't stay friends as long as she still likes me.

But when Alice said 'she is dying' I freaked. It could be anything, she could have gotten hurt by Victoria, Laurent, any vampire in the world, and she could have gotten raped and is lying on the floor right now, dying.

I know I can't live with the life of an innocent human on my shoulders so I said 'we need to save Bella.' So right now we are boarding the plane for Virginia, Mystic Falls to be exact.

We all are not very talkative. I feel this weird vibe coming to me, like magnets, (not like I faked to Bella) it feels like a real connection.

I have a feeling something is going to happen in Mystic Falls.

**Bella's POV**

I am in so much pain, I feel myself coughing again. I see a bucket of so I grab it and throw up the reminder of blood in my system into it. I see Rose enter; I say "Rose… need blood." She nods in understanding. Not even a second later she is back with a glass of blood. I try to smile but it is a failed attempt.

I look into Roses eyes, it was a mistake… Pity is what shows in her eyes, I don't need pity. I should have died, but I don't want to die. I said all that crap to let Dad know I loved him. I don't know if I'm going to make it to the next week I'm so weak now, and starting to hallucinate. Just this morning I'm pretty sure I was talking to a banana instead of my phone. Also I saw a toaster float. **(A/N I know what you're thinking 'What the Fuzz is that' but remember she ****was**** a half vampire so this rule is different for her.) **Also I'm sure I saw Edward coming to me but I blinked rapidly, then he disappeared. So I knew he was imaginary. I know I don't love Edward but I wish we could be friends.

I want my family. I feel myself getting weaker by the second like the life out of me is draining from me.

Then Dad and Uncle Stef come in with a man, I don't really notice his features to well right now but I can tell he is handsome.

**Elijah's POV**

I went with them to their home to see if what the older Salvatore says is true.

I think _'what am I doing it can't be true vampires can have children, the female one especially.' _So when we get there sitting on the bed is Isabella, so he says. She is very beautiful. But I feel very protective of her like she was Rebekah or my own daughter. Not in a wife kind of way, though.

I need to know if he is telling the truth or not so I simply compel her. "What is your father's name?"

She answered automatically "Damon Salvatore." I was shocked for a second, then she started to chock up a bunch of blood and I felt sorry for this poor girl. Damon then went to get the bucket, with what I could guess would be her throw up bucket, he pulled her hair up and she started coughing again.

She says in a week voice "Sorry… I'm … not… the… best… company right… now. And… Daddy… Blood… please." She says while taking a breath between almost every word. I like this girl, she is sick and dying and still she is putting others before herself. It proves right there she is selfless.

Damon goes to get her a cup of blood, and is back in half a second.

She looks worried, while looking at me.

"It is alright. I am here to help you." I hear myself saying.

Her eyes widen slightly before she says "We will… Talk later…" she says while her eyes are drifting off, I could guess she is very tired from everything, I nodded and mentioned for The Salvatore's to fallow me, they nod then we leave the room.

When we go outside; I tell Damon "Your daughter will die in about 3 days max if I do not help her." I state very calmly.

His eyes widen he is about to run but I say "I will help you as long as I am aloud to speak to her whenever I would like and I have added a new term; you will let me use the elixir on Elena." I say. Damon is about to speak but Stefan beats him to it.

"No way! We are not bringing Elena into this mess again. She has a lot on her mind right now about Klaus trying to break the curse and all." Stefan states.

Damon looks like he will kill Stefan. "We will ask Elena, and then get back to you, but don't go too far." Damon says.

I nod then leave.

**Damon's POV**

What is Stefan thinking! I know I didn't want Elena to take the elixir before, but I think Elijah is a noble man right now. I still don't trust him completely right now, but on the contrary if I don't trust him Bella will die. I don't really know what to do; it's like choosing Elena or Bella. I love Elena, I do, but Bella is my baby girl.

"Stefan what are we going to do?" I ask him with sad eyes.

"I don't know, how about we ask Bella Elena." Stefan says.

"That should work, we are putting them into this mess. So they might as well know. I'll ask Bella you ask Elena." I say, he nods then runs off. I go back into the house.

But when I got there, I saw a horrible sight, Bella talking to Katharina.

I rushed to Bella, mad sure she was alright, then pinned Katharina to the wall, or as some call her Katharine. Bella said "Daddy what are you doing I was just talking to Elena, I thought you liked her."

Katharina smirked "Damon, Damon, Damon I would have thought you would have told her about me, why don't you tell her who I really am."

I looked over my shoulder to see Bella looking at us with curious eyes. I sighed; this is going to be bad.

"Isabella this is Katharina, your mother."

Her eyes widened. Then she mumbled "Great one of my friends look like my mother."

"Well it is wonderful to finally meet my lovely daughter, such a beautiful women you have grown to be." Katharine says sounding… _nice_. She is up to something I know it, Katharine and nice don't mix.

**Another chapter! Yeah! Like I said I'm not fallowing the plot at all! I'll have some plot things but I'm not fallowing it. And again please send your love to Jamara6, she is wonderful! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Yeah! Like I said I'm not following the plot at all! I'll have some plot things but I'm not following it. And again please send your love to Jamara6, she is wonderful! :) **

**Chapter 5**

**Damon's POV**

I am watching Bella talk to Katharine. I am worried as heck. I am basically stalking her! I think she is planning on kidnapping her, for her own wellbeing. _Same old Katharine_, I think.

Because Bella is half vampire, she stopped aging at 17, but she is still part human. It is a very complicated subject. If you kill her, she can turn into a normal vampire, but you will get amazing new powers. Like telepathy, the ability to see the future, and also change appearances. It is supposed to be really cool. I found this information from a very powerful witch, named Ben.

Anyways, back to the point at hand. Bella is still with Katharine, and I am worried!

Ugh! I'm going back to stalking now!

**Bella's POV**

Man, my mom is cool! I love her almost as much as I love Dad.

She has been asking me all these questions, and I, in return, have asked her just as many.

"You know Damon is watching us, right?" She says.

"Yea- wait what?" I say.

I looked around rapidly. I saw Dad looking at us, like prey! I was pissed! I looked at him and said, "Dad leave, or I will make mom throw you out a window." I said, trying to resist the urge to sleep and breathing deeply between each word.

He looked a little fearful, but stood his ground, so I said, "Mom, will you please do the honors?" I ask, still breathing heavily.

She smirked then flashed and threw him out of the tree he was on. I heard him growl and leave. I smiled a little.

"Thanks, mom…," then everything went black.

**Damon's POV **

When I got throw out a fuzzing window, I left. I knew Bella would be okay for a couple minutes. I went to go hunting and I found a nice blond waitress to snack on…

Once I was done, I went to go to the boarding house again to answer Elijah's question.

I went to the boarding house and yelled "Bella! Oh Bells-y Boo! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I said remembering the Hide-and-Go Seek games we use to play. I smiled at that thought.

But when I heard no faint heartbeat, I started freaking out. I also found no scent of Katharine. I looked in every room and still there is no sign of Bella. She must have kidnaped her! Oh, that bitch is dead! I went to go get Stefan. I needed his help.

**Stefan's POV**

I was talking to Elena, she is thinking. She wants to save Bella, but she hasn't given me an answer. She was about to speak, but right that second, Damon walked in looking sad and pissed.

"Well, Katharine took my daughter. Stefan, we got to find her! Stefan, help! She is on the verge of death and she is with Katharine, we have to get to her before the week is over!" Damon yelled.

My eyes widened. I need to find my niece!

We started gathering people to help search for Bella and find the cure to the Werewolf bite! Darn, this is going be hard! Once Damon left, I went back to the question.

"Okay, but Elena, will you drink the elixir?" I asked Elena.

"Yes, Stefan, I trust Elijah. He has not given me any reason not to trust him." She says.

I smile and hug her. I whispered in her ear, "I will support your decision, but I don't like it a hundred percent."

Elijah is still an Original, he could be trouble, but he is the noblest one by far. Also, considering that Elena choose to take the elixir already makes the decision easier.

We got Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, Jenna, and Elijah to help us look for Bella.

I just hope she is alright…

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair with vervain laced ropes, which weren't helping with my current state. (The Werewolf bite.) Yeah, that still hurts like a girl dog. But right then, a guy walks in the room. I can't see his features but I'm sure I have never smelt his scent before, but that can just be my imagination. But now, I am so weak. I am fighting to keep my eyes open. I don't know why they didn't put me in a bed, it's not like I can move anyways…

**Oh a mystery guy or girl, sexy… lol JK! I posted! Yeah go me! I am really busy, I am sorry! Don't kill me! But I am trying I promise! But I want to update 'Isabella Stark' soon. So if you're following that, just giving you a heads up! Also I want to thank Jamara6 for fixing my mistakes!**

**Review if you want but no pressure!**

**-Love You All, Don't Die! **


End file.
